High School
by NcisTate4ever
Summary: Kate moved. Again. She hated starting over, but her dad said it would be the last time. Then she meets Tony. Will there be a fairytale ending? Or not? Read to find out! PLEASE R&R!
1. Getting Ready

*I do NOT own NCIS (or anything to do with it* I wish I did though :) Set in High School. Enjoy! (oh and its Tate!)

Kate's alarm went of at 6:30 on the dot. "Caitlin dear! Time to get up!" her mom yelled. Kate rolled over and got out of bed. She had been dreading this day.

_'Another day.' _She thought. She hated starting over. Most of the time her dad's boss let him move in the summer. But this time it was November. Zach, her oldest and favorite

brother, was in his 3rd year of college. Lindsay was in her 1st year. Ryan was in 11th, Evan in 10th, and herself in 9th. Ryan and Evan didn't mind starting over. That left

her the one to hate her dad's news of 'We're moving.' Kate wanted to go complain to her dad's boss, but she couldn't. He was the president. Kate went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When she was done, she brushed her teeth and changed. Ryan yelled upstairs. "Kate, if your coming with Evan and I you have 1 minute!" Kate glanced in the mirror one last time before

grabbing her backpack .


	2. First Day Part 1

Kate walked into the school's office with her two brothers. They each got a schedule. Although Kate and Ryan didn't always get along, they cared for each other. "Car at 3:10 or text me." Ryan didn't want her mom to freak out if they didn't bring her home. "K. See ya." The 3 split up. Kate stood by the entrance, lost.  
**  
**Anthony DiNozzo saw the lost girl. _'Whoa! Hot new chick!'_ He made his way over to her. "Hey. I'm Tony DiNozzo. Need help finding your first class?" He was glad he and Juliet had broken up yesterday. "Kate Todd. And is it really that easy to tell I'm new?" Tony nodded as her looked at her schedule. "Well looks like your in luck." Tony tried to use his "Tony charm". "Let me guess. We have the first same class?" Tony nodded again as she followed him to class. After that Tony walked her to her next class. "Thanks DiNozzo. You saved me from standing there all day." She smiled, and Tony fell in love with that smile. "DiNozzo? I like it. Well hope to see you soon." He smiled what most girls called the 'DiNozzo grin'. "Me too." "Bye Katie." He was about to leave when Kate stopped him. "Oh and one more thing." "Huh?" "Next time you call me 'Katie' there will be punishment." He laughed, not knowing he was serious. "Bye Kate." He walked away. Kate walked into class, where a goth girl with too much pep came up to her. "You and Tony? Nice." Kate was confused who this girl was. "Oh. Sorry. I'm Abby." "Kate." She follow Abby to a girl and a boy. "Kate, this is my boyfriend, Tim, and this is Paula. Guys this is Kate." She said 'hi' and sat in a chair. Paula finally talked. "Uh, Kate, you might not want to sit there. That's Jethro's seat. He's the most popular boy in 11th grade." Kate started to get up, but was pushed back down by a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a handsome and athletic looking boy. "You can sit there. I'll find another seat." "Are you sure? Cause I can move." "Ya. By the way I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can call my Jethro." "Caitlin Todd, but I STRONGLY suggest you call me Kate." "Kate it is then." Jethro went to sit by one of his friends, thinking. _'I do NOT want to be taken down by the new 9th grade girl! I mean she probably could, but at least would put up a good fight. I guess I'll just stick to 'Kate' and not find out.'_ Kate looked at her three new friends. "What?" she asked them. They continued to stare. Abby broke the silence. "First Tony, now Jethro! Wow Kate! Tony's most popular in 9th and Jethro in 10th. They are both big sport stars and they both like you!" She shrugged. Abby kept talking in a low voice to herself. "But they're best friends! Who will get her? Will they fight for each other? How will this en-" She was cut off by Paula. "Abby!" "What?" "It's okay! Calm down! How many 'Caf-Pows!' did you have this morning?" Just then the teacher walked in.


	3. First Day Part 2

Hey! So I know your probably a bit confused... well I am too! :) I got some new reviews on old stories! So I'll update my 3 non-one shots... WARNING: have big writers block on all of my stories.. Sorry! So here's High School! Btw: Me no own NCIS :P Kate thought the lesson was easy. She had already learned it at her old school, so she found herself not paying too much attention. When she wasn't thinking about math, she thought about Tony. The bell rang, and Kate got all her books. Tim and Paula left, leaving Abby and Kate walk to science. "Who's our science teacher?" "Dr. Mallard, but everybody calls him Ducky." "Cool." There was an akward silence. Abby burst out, "Do you like him?" "What?" "Tony! Do you like Tony?" Kate saw Tony ahead of them and knew he was listening. She pointed to him and nodded to Abby. "Well, yeah, I mean he's cute and really athletic. How can you not like him? Oh, and don't ge me started on his smile." Abby and Kate walked faster to catch up to him. "Was it acting DiNozzo? Or do I really like you?" They kept walking. Tony smiled. There was something different about Kate. And Tony liked it. Jethro caught up to Tony in the hall. "Hey!" "Woah, Jethro! You scared me." "What were you thinkin' bout?" "This new girl, Kate. I really like her. She's different from the other girls." "Kate? She took my seat in math. Sounds tough. Her bro, Evan's, in my grade." "Cool." Tony was a little sad. Kate would probably go for the older guy. "Tony, Jenny's my girl. You go get her." "Haha. Thanks dude." "Yep. See ya, man. If I'm late again Miss Lee's gonna kill me."Jethro ran away, and Tony walked into science. 


End file.
